Take Me Home
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Our boys get into a fight and Will storms out to drown his problems at the bar. He finds himself in trouble and who else but Sonny comes to the rescue. A tad bit different from my other lighthearted stories. WilSon. Duh. Rated for language.


_**So this is way off of anything I've done in the WilSon fandom so far. But stick with me, pretty please. I'm interested to see how this will (- this kept autocorrecting to Will... It's like my iPad knows... weird) turn out and if you guys will like it.**__****_

_**I'm semi intoxicated and this thought just popped into my alcohol affected brain. So maybe it sucks but once my muse gets an idea she's kind of a bully about it.**__****_

_**Enjoy!**__****_

_**Summary: Our boys get into a fight and Will storms out to drown his problems at the bar. He finds himself in trouble and who else but Sonny comes to the rescue. Very different that my other lighthearted stories. WilSon. Duh.**__**  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or anything you guys recognize. Just a weird sense of humor and an awkward mind. **_

_****__**xx**_

Will was nursing a bud light at the bar, attempting to forget all about the fight he'd just had with his husband of six years. In all their time together, it was probably the worst one.

He drained the beer and motioned for another one.

Looking down at the shiny ring on his left hand, Will slipped it off and put in his pocket. There was a band of lighter skin that signaled his long term attachment but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

The bartender set the beer down and he gave Will a sweet smile, "Sure I can't get you something a little stronger? You look like you need it."

Will snorted and returned the bartenders smile, "That bad?"

The bartender shook his head as he began mixing Will a cocktail, "No, not really. I'm just observant."

Will arched a brow, "And what exactly are you observing right now?"

The bartender grinned, "Someone who's tired of fighting. Someone who needs to let loose and have some fun for a change."

His eyes flicked to Will's left hand as he took in the new absence of a wedding ring.

Will nodded slowly, taking the new drink. He put it to his lips and grimaced, "I'm fairly certain after three of these you'd wind up on a drug running ship to Argentina and not remember your name or how you got there."

The bartender laughed, "That's pretty accurate actually."

The younger blonde stuck his hand out, "I'm Jake."

"Hi Jake, I'm Will. It's nice to meet you."

Jake gave Will a less than innocent smile, "Likewise."

Will could feel the blush redden his cheeks and he decided to blame it on the alcohol. He took another few sips and held the cup out, "Maybe another splash of cola to help balance out the alcohol. I'm old Jake; I can't drink shit like this anymore."

Jake laughed and did as Will asked, "Oh please. You are not old."

Will arched a brow, "You'd be surprised."

Jake grinned, "Then it'll be our little secret."

Will laughed, but it felt forced, the booze was wearing off and all he wanted to do was go home and grovel to Sonny. He'd been such an asshole and Sonny had been nothing but sweet and understanding.

Will threw a few bills on the bar and stood up, a bit shakily.

"Jesus Jake, what was in that?"

Jake smiled, and this time Will didn't find it attractive in the slightest, "Just a little something to help loosen your inhibitions."

Will frowned, his head was feeling fuzzy and he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Will, just take a seat for me babe. I get off in twenty minutes. I'll make sure you get home safely."

Will slid back onto the barstool, although it took a great deal of effort. He wanted to yell at Jake for calling him babe but he couldn't seem to string the words together.

Jake set another glass down in front of Will, "It's just water."

Will grabbed the glass and tossed it back, hopeful that it would clear his head and he could get out of here and back in to Sonny's arms.

This time he could find the words he wanted to vocalize, "That tasted funny."

Jake was down at the other end of the bar and Will had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that there was no way he was gonna get home safely if Jake had anything to do with it.

He fumbled around in his pocket and felt the cold piece of metal he'd been trying to hide earlier. Slipping it on, he dove deeper until he felt his phone. He pulled it out and sent a text to Sonny.

_**xx**_

Sonny wiped the tears from his eyes, everyone always thought he was the strong one and that Will was a ball of emotion. While most of the time that was true, when they fought, it was the exact opposite. Will closed himself off and became the biggest asshole on the planet, while Sonny turned into a teenage girl.

His phone signaled a new text message and Sonny told himself that if the screen flashed _Will_ that he was going to ignore it.

Sure enough, _Will_ was the name that popped up and for about half a second Sonny kept his promise.

Sonny slid his finger across the screen to unlock the phone and open the new message.

His brow furrowed in confusion at Will's indecipherable text,

_Xomw het nw. St eisys._

What the hell did that mean? Will was an absolute grammar nazi when it came to texting. The first five months they dated he refused to respond to any message that had shorthand in it.

A nervous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he rushed to grab his shoes and keys.

Pulling the message open again, Sonny focused on the keys surrounding the letters that Will had typed.

_zine jet me. St roars?_

No that didn't make any sense either.

Sonny had a renewed sense of urgency as the letters finally fell into place.

_Come get me. At Rudy's._

Rudy's was one of the bars that they frequented and Sonny was halfway to the car before he could even stop and think.

Will wasn't one to get completely wasted so Sonny was worried that something else was going on.

He made it to the bar in less than 10 minutes. Which was a new record and highly illegal based on the number of stop signs he'd ran.

Parking quickly, Sonny hopped out of the car and rushed into the neon lights of the bar.

Scanning the floor, he spotted Will's blonde mop looking entirely too cozy with one of the younger bartenders.

He fought back the jealousy and anger that rose up and instead focused on getting to his husband.

_**xx**_

Will was getting worried. He still didn't feel quite right in the head and was hoping that Sonny would show up soon because Jake was clocking out and fully expecting Will to follow him.

And Will wasn't entirely sure that he had enough brainpower at the moment to figure out a way to contest that happening.

Someone slid in to the seat next to him and Will struggled to turn his head and greet the new face. And maybe manage to relay the fact that he was about to lose his shit because he had no idea what was going on and he was scared to death.

He could have cried in relief when he realized the familiar face was staring at him with wide brown eyes that were clouded in concern.

"What the fuck is going on Will?"

Will attempted to explain himself but found he couldn't form the words. All he wanted to do was say sorry and beg Sonny to get him out of here.

Sonny's voice lowered a few octaves when he realized that people were staring.

"Will?"

Shaking his head, Will tried again.

"'M, Sorry Son."

Sonny's eyes were wet and Will wanted to reach out and wipe the tears that were trailing down his husband's face.

But he couldn't raise his arm. Will felt completely immobilized. In fact, he wasn't sure how he was still on the barstool.

Sonny took in Will's appearance; his pupils were absolutely huge, his face was flushed bright red and he was almost incoherent. He knew his husband; he never drank to this point, no matter what was bothering him.

That left one other option.

Sonny waved over the blonde bartender, "What has he had to drink tonight?"

The boy didn't look too concerned, "Like two beers and a cocktail. What's it to you?"

Sonny wanted to smack the smirk right off the punk's face.

Raising his voice again, Sonny let the bartender have it, "Well asshole. It matters to me because this is my husband and clearly someone slipped something in his drink because he's barely had enough alcohol to get a three year old drunk and yet he's completely incoherent and almost comatose so unless you have another fucking explanation don't you dare ask _"what's it to me?" _again. And I have a serious suspicion that you had something to do with this and I swear to God if something happens to him. I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You."

The bartender's eyes were wide with fear and Sonny looked around, hoping to see a manager or a familiar face.

One of the managers approached Sonny with a nervous smile, "I called 911 and they should be here soon. Here's a glass of water for Will."

Sonny turned to face Will, whose eyes were glazed over and completely unresponsive.

An unfamiliar face approached the trio and Sonny's nervousness spiked again.

"I'm a nurse. Don't give him the water. He could aspirate it. We need to lay him down until the ambulance arrives."

Sonny could have kissed the woman. With her help he managed to get Will to the ground and held his head in his lap.

The nurse turned to Jake who was still standing there, "What did you give him?"

Jake didn't even have the common sense to deny the question, "GHB. But not that much."

Sonny resisted the urge to tackle the man and completely rip him apart. But his husband needed his attention right now.

Taking Will's vitals, she turned to Sonny, who was about to throw up.

"His pulse is high and I suspect that his body is attempting to break up the drug. They'll take him to the hospital and flush his body. It looks scary but he'll be alright."

Sonny didn't even bother to wipe the tears away; Will was going to be okay.

The paramedics arrived and lifted Will onto a stretcher. Sonny followed them out the door holding Will's hand on one side while the unnamed nurse was on the other.

Climbing in to the ambulance, Sonny watched them load Will up and turned to the nurse.

"Can she come?"

The paramedic shook his head but then thought better of it, "Linds, you can ride up front."

Sonny sighed in relief, thankful that he'd have a semi familiar face at the hospital.

The paramedics pushed Sonny to the side and they began to work on Will as the ambulance flipped on its lights and pulled away from the curb.

"What happened?"

Sonny explained as best as he could, still unsure on the events of the evening.

"His body is just breaking up the compound right now. They'll put him on an IV drip and push fluids through his body. He should be okay. I know this is scary but GHB isn't designed to kill, just inhibit body functions. He's lucky you showed up when you did."

Sonny sighed; he couldn't help but think that none of this would have happened if they hadn't been fighting.

They pulled up in the ambulance bay and Sonny followed closely as they unloaded the stretcher and took Will into one of the E.R. rooms.

Transferring him to a bed, they collapsed the stretcher and were out the door as soon as two more nurses entered the room along with the doctor and the nurse from the bar.

Sonny stood nervously off to the side as they started an IV, took Will's vitals, and checked his responsiveness.

The doctor pulled Sonny out of the room and pretty much repeated what the nurse and the paramedic said, only with bigger words.

Basically, Will was going to be fine and that asshole from the bar was still going to get ripped to shreds.

Stepping back into the room, Sonny was thankful to see the nurse from the bar.

She smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lindsay. Sorry we had to meet like this."

Sonny glanced at Will, who was lying far too still for his liking.

Sonny took her hand, "Lindsay, thank you for everything. I'm Sonny. And this is Will."

Lindsay nodded, "I can't imagine what's been going through your head, but if you need to talk I'll stick around."

Sonny smiled, grateful, "Thanks so much, but I think I've bothered you enough for one night."

Shaking her head, Lindsay insisted, "My husband is coming to get me after he gets off shift so I'll be here for a while longer yet."

Sonny sighed, "Oh I'm so sorry."

Shaking, Sonny pulled out his wallet and handed her a few bills, "Please, take a cab. I'm the one who roped you in to this mess."

Lindsay shook her head, stepped closer and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sonny. She squeezed tightly and Sonny could feel the tears leaking out the corner of his eyes.

"You just looked like you needed a hug."

Sonny laughed quietly and nodded, "I'm sure I did. Thank you. Now please, take this and go home."

"Sonny, I'm not leaving."

Grinning, Sonny sat down and gestured to an empty chair for Lindsay.

"I have a feeling that you and Will would get along great. Far too stubborn for your own good."

Lindsay grinned, "That's what my husband tells me all the damn time."

Sonny smiled, "Well first off, I want to thank you for what you did for Will. I have no idea what I would do if I lost him."

Lindsay waved her hand, "Oh honey, it's in my blood. I couldn't have possibly left you to deal with that poor boy by yourself."

Sonny teared up, "Still. Thank you."

Lindsay smiled, "Now you wanna tell me what's really been bothering you?"

Sonny shook his head, "Am I really that transparent?"

Lindsay nodded slightly, "I'm trained to read body language and you're wound tighter than a top right now."

Sonny sighed, "I just feel like this is my fault. Will and I were fighting and he left to go cool off and he fucking got drugged!"

Lindsay frowned, "In what way is this your fault? Did you physically put Will on that barstool and force him to stay there? No. Were you the one who put the drug in his drink? No. So don't think for a second that you are to blame for this."

"But if we hadn't been fighting he wouldn't have left!"

Lindsay shook her head, "Sonny, couples fight. That's how you know you still love each other. How they deal with it is up to them. Will was the one who chose to go to the bar. You can't feel responsible for this."

Sonny buried his face in his hands, too worried about Will to be able to come up with a valid point to combat Lindsay's statement.

Sonny suddenly realized that there was movement from the bed. He was out of his chair faster than a blink of an eye.

He grasped Will's hand, who squeezed back lightly. Sonny nearly cried in relief.

And when he saw those baby blues, he couldn't stop the few tears that fell.

Will's eyes widened when he realized where he was, "What the hell is going on?"

Sonny chuckled; he was the one asking that question not too long ago, "You don't remember?"

Lindsay stepped forward, "That's one of the side effects, completely normal. Explain in as few words as possible."

Will's eyes locked on the stranger in the room, "Excuse me, but who are you and explain what?"

Sonny squeezed Will's hand reassuringly, "This is Lindsay. She's a nurse. Uhm, Will, baby. The bartender at Rudy's spiked your drink with GHB."

Wills eyes widened comically and he looked at Sonny, "Please tell me you are joking."

Lindsay stepped in, "Unfortunately he's not but you're on an IV drip right now to flush the toxins out of your system. You should be feeling back to normal in about 24 hours. Is there anything you remember?"

Will wracked his brain, "No. Fuck."

Sonny rubbed the top of Will's hand, "It's okay baby. Just rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Will turned towards Sonny, "We were fighting."

Sonny cringed, of course that's the only thing he'd remember, "Yeah, we were. We can talk later."

He pressed a kiss to Will's forehead and pulled the sheet up higher, tucking him in.

Will looked like a little boy, confused and scared.

"Sonny?"

Sonny scooted closer, "Yeah baby?"

"I am so sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to make you cry."

More tears spilled from Sonny's eyes at Will's whispered confession, "You didn't do any of this sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay."

Will grinned sleepily, "Me too. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Sonny wiped the tears away as Will nodded off again.

"He really loves you."

Sonny turned to Lindsay with a smile, "Yeah. And I really love him. He's my world."

A soft knock at the door made both individuals turn. One of the paramedics was standing in the doorway, "How's he doing?"

Sonny was slightly confused until Lindsay smiled, "Hey baby. He's doing well. Just woke up and didn't remember anything."

The man nodded as he stepped in the room and held his hand out to Sonny, "Hey man, I'm Danny. Linds over there is my better half."

Sonny's eyes widened in recognition as he shook Danny's hand, "Sonny. So that's why she got to come with us?"

Danny smiled, "Can't really tell my wife no. It's always been a weakness."

Lindsay grinned, "Lucky for me."

Sonny smiled, now that he knew Will was going to be okay he felt like he could relax slightly.

"Thanks for everything Danny. You as well Lindsay. We both owe you, big time."

The tall man blushed, "Just doin' our jobs Sonny. No thanks needed."

Will stirred again and Sonny was by his side in a heartbeat. He peeled his eyes open and looked around, "There are more people? Sonny, I know you can make friends anywhere but could you tone it down a bit?"

Sonny laughed, thankful that Will's sense of humor was still fully intact.

"This is Danny, Lindsay's husband and one of the paramedics who brought you in."

Wills swallowed nervously, "So I guess I have you to thank for saving my life?"

Danny shook his head, "Nah. Linds was there when it happened, she's the real hero. That and your husband."

Will turned to Sonny, "He's always been my hero."

Sonny grinned and laced his fingers through Will's.

Lindsay signaled that she and Danny were going to step out and give the couple some privacy. Will whispered a weak, "Thank you." as they walked out the door.

There was a calm silence before Will spoke, albeit a bit softer than his usual tone.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry for this whole mess."

Sonny cradled Will's head, "Honey, none of this was your fault. We're just gonna put it behind us and focus on you getting better."

Will nuzzled his cheek against Sonny's palm, "I don't deserve you."

Sonny's touch was firm as he turned Will's head to face him, "Don't you dare say that. We took vows. In sickness and in health."

Will piped up, "We didn't mention anything about being drugged though."

Sonny laughed, "You're right, we didn't. But I think it falls under the sickness bit."

Will sighed, "Whatever it falls under, I'm just glad I have you."

Sonny bent down to press a soft kiss to Will's lips, "Ditto babe. Ditto."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Just take me home."

Sonny smiled and kissed Will softly, "With pleasure."

_**So who thinks Jake is a royal asshole? *looks around* *raises hand* MEEEE! But hey, sometimes you gotta write the bad guys to showcase the good guys.**__****_

_**Thankfully this was just a (freaking long ass) one shot and that boy will not be making any other appearance. Well that I know of. We all know my muse has a mind of her own.**__****_

_**So like I said before (if you managed to read the whole damn thing and are now reading this) I'm not really sure where this came from and I'd be interested to hear your thoughts. Especially if you've read my other WilSon stuff. And even if you haven't! Pretty please review and give me your two cents!**__****_

_**Jesus this was long. I just kept typing and typing... Sorry y'all!**_

_**Thanks for putting up with my crazy shit. Love you all bunches! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


End file.
